Phases of the Moon
by courtcourt12797
Summary: "I promise, upon the moon in the night sky" "Don't ever promise upon the moon. Promise upon the stars" "Why?" "Because the moon has phases, but the stars are forever." ECLARE-ONE SHOT!


**I made this story for everyone who followed The Toronto Trespasser! Get your tissues ready! Hope you enjoy this One-shot!**

Phases of the Moon: An Eclare One-shot

It was a lovely summer night. The crickets were chirping, and the heat of the day was now cool and misty. It's a relief from this summer's heat; it's been the hottest one yet. I had laid out a blanket at the park, and was just relaxing. I love looking up at the stars and spotting out the constellations. It's so peaceful, and it calms my nerves.

When I look up at the night sky, I become immersed in the endless night. It's like a ton has been lifted off my shoulders, and I am free to roam the sky however I please. My thoughts were interrupted by Eli coming to lay next to me on the fleece blanket.

"Don't you look gorgeous in the moonlight?" He said. "Thanks" I gave him a quick kiss. "I'm glad you could join me" I replied. "And miss time away from you, why I wouldn't dare!" I giggled, which made him begin to chuckle. This lasted for a good 2 minutes. We then became silent once more.

"I didn't know you liked to look out at the night sky." I stated. "Yeah, I love to. I remember, when I was was younger, I wanted to become an astronaut so badly. The idea of traveling through a cold unknown has always fascinated me. And besides, who dosen't want to try astronaut food?" "Eli, you do know it's just vaccuum-packed food, right?" "Clare, don't spoil my childhood dreams, okay?" He said. "Boy, was I naive back then"

"So was I" I said. "How so?" He questioned. I began to speak. "I was naive to believe that KC really loved me, and that we would be together forever. I was naive to believe that Jenna was really my friend. I had always seen the way they looked at each other, but I just tried to shrug it off and pretend that it didn't happen." "You may have been naive back in grade 9, but now, here in grade 11, you aren't" Eli said. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because you loved me. You accepted me when nobody else would. You helped me get over Julia's passing. You also helped me with my bi-polar disorder, and my hoarding and cleaning up my room. You, Clare, were there every single step of the way. And because of that, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. No amount of gratitude can show you how thankful I am for having you in my life. I love you, Clare Diane Edwards." Tears began to form in my eyes, and droplets descended down my pink cheeks, one at a time. "I love you too, Eli. And thank you for being there for me every step of the way." Eli took his finger, wiped each indiviual tear off my cheek, and kissed my forehead soothingly.

This moment was perfect. I never wanted it to end. In my mind, I formed a mental image of what this may look like to a bystander. Just 2 young, naive kids in love? 2 kids who are going to be _together forever_? No, it was something better. Something greater than all the riches in the world combined. It was a spectacular thing. Something that only 2% of couples in the world will ever see. It was love, in its purest form.

"Has anyone ever told you how easy you were to talk to?" I asked. "No" He replied back. "Well, they should have."

I watched as the moonlight reflected off of his angelic face. His facial features, were a glowing, bright white. He raven-colored hair shone as bright as the sun. It was like he was an angel sent down from heaven just to be my protector, my saviour.

We just stared up into the night sky, pointing out constellations, when suddenly, fireworks appeared. They lit up the dark sky with their soft touch. Reds, blues, greens, purples, pinks, yellows; every color of the rainbow.

"These fireworks bring out your baby blue eyes." Eli stated. "They bring out your emerald orbs as well.

"I have to ask you something" He replied back. The tone of his voice went from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. "Yes?" I asked.

"In a couple months, I'll be in NYU. We'll be hundreds of miles apart from each other. I want to keep dating you, but I heard everyone say that long-distance relationships are good at first, but they soon fail." Eli replied back. "Haven't you realized? We aren't everyone." I said. "I know we aren't, but still, Clare, I-I don't want to ruin us. It seems like we just got back together, and already, an obstacle is in our way. First, Julia's death, then my bi-polar disorder/hoarding, and thirdly, my clingyness. It's just always something getting in our way." Eli said sadly. "Promise me that you won't give up. Promise me that you will fight, for us" I said.

"I promise, upon the moon in the night sky" "Don't ever promise upon the moon. Promise upon the stars" "Why?" "Because the moon has phases, but the stars are forever."

"You're right Clare. I shouldn't worry about a thing. As long as we have each other's love, we can do anything. And who knows, maybe you can come to NYU after you graduate high school?" Eli said. "I'd love that." I said. "And, yes, there will always be." "There will always be what?" And I replied. "Yes, there will always be twinkling lights." And we sealed our love with a kiss.

**AWWW! Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this one-shot. This is my first one ever. You know, isn't it said that I have had an account on here for 2 years now, and I just started uploading , review, review! **


End file.
